


oneshot requests (open)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Batman-all media, Gravity Falls, Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, One Piece, Undertale (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guidelines inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oneshot requests (open)

Hello, I'm MoonLilyStem and I'm here aking requests.

The fandoms that I will do are:

•Creepypasta  
-Jeff The Killer  
\- Eyeless Jack  
-Slenderman  
-Laughing Jack  
-Ben Drowned  
-Herobrine

•Gravity Falls  
-Bill Cipher  
-Older Dipper Pines  
-Young Stanford Pines/the author

•Youtube  
-Markiplier  
-Jacksepticeye  
-Pewdiepie

•One Piece  
-Zoro  
-Sanji  
-Luffy

•Batman  
-Riddler  
-Scarecrow  
-Red Hood  
-Nightwing

I will do x readers, x ocs, canon x canon, yuri, and yaoi But I will do 5 requests at a time.

I will not do smut.

1\. Open  
2\. Open  
3\. Open  
4\. Open  
5\. Open

To request a story, send me a mssage with the fandom, character(s), if its an x reader, x or or canon x canon And, if possible, a summary. If its an x oc, send a filled out oc sheet with your request.


End file.
